Belgian Frown
by Lyn The Pez
Summary: At a seemingly normal party, things immediately go bad when Romano gets drunk and jumps off America's roof. First fanfic  XDD   Rated K for a bit of language. :


Belgian Frown

Some things are never meant to happen. They defy all logic and reasoning. Which makes you wonder why they happen at all; all we know is that they do indeed happen, and we all have to learned how to cope and adapt with the results. They leave an ever-lasting scar on humanity. This is a story about one of these very incidents.  
>First things first, I'd like to say this; I blame America. I blame him and his fat butt and his burgers and his wild parties. That's what caused it, ya know. The party. HIS party.<br>It was one of those 'every-weekend-we'll-hang-at-America's-place-and-dance-and-get-ourselves-drunk-as-heck' parties. So yeah, basically everyone was hanging at America's place and dancing to Ke$ha crap (no one really liked it except Poland and America, but it was all they had) and getting drunk. Switzerland was frantically trying to fend off Prussia and France from Liechtenstein, who looked ready to cry. Italy was running gleefully around (drunk? It's unknown, you can never really tell with Italians) and Germany was shouting at him loudly. Japan was huddled in a corner, South Korea was groping everyone he could find, North Korea was muttering like a mad man about how he didn't want to be there, and Cuba was practically chugging ice cream with America (Cuba thought America was Canada. Normally they'd be at each others throats). Speaking of which, Canada told me he'd be there, but I never saw him...  
>Russia was once again stalking China, and in return Belarus was stalking him, Mexico was gambling and having a smoke with Holland, Denmark was having a singing competition with Austria and Poland, Greenland sat... Reading (most boring women I have ever met, let me tell you something).<br>Sweden was freaking everyone out with his face, Britain was freaking everyone out with his cooking, Norway was freaking everyone out with his tales of life unbeknownst to us, North Korea was freaking everyone out with his God-forsaken bomb threats, and Antarctica and Iceland were fuming about how loud it was. And Hungary video taped it all to fan girl over later.

All in all, it was pretty kick-ass.

That is, until I realized something was up. By now, Romano should have mouthed off to me and everyone else in his path. It was like, a necessity for his survival. But no, there was no sign of him.

"Hey, you!" I called over to Luxembourg, who was standing in the midst of all this chaos looking as though he wanted to be any where but here. His head shot up at the sound of my voice, and he tripped over Greece, who lay sound asleep on the floor, curled up with half a dozen cats. Greece didn't moved. Somewhere, a certain Turk laughed his ass off.  
>Luxembourg straightened his glasses and looked at me, waiting.<br>"You haven't seen Romano, have you?"  
>"W-what...?"<br>"Romano. Ya know, loud, mouthy, swears a lot, calls everyone a bastard..." I pointed at Italy, who had recently gone commando. My word, what alcohol can do to you. "He kind of looks like that guy. But fully clothed."  
>"N-no. Haven't... Haven't seen him." He flashed a weak smile. "I... I'll tell you i-if I do..."<br>I was already walking away. Lux was kind of useless, if you know what I mean.  
>Outside, it was a bit quieter. Not as many nations crammed together, you know? Nations get really loud and violent when they meet up. That's how wars start.<br>I noticed Belgium looking concerned. Still smiling, but concerned. She never stops smiling. I heard she even smiles while she sleeps. I seriously envy how happy she always is. Anyway, for her to be on the brink like that meant something was up.  
>"Hey, Bel!" I waved and walked over. She waved back, that smile plastered onto her face. Like someone painted it on.<br>"Hello to you, also."  
>"What's with the worried look?" I questioned bluntly. Getting right to the point. The Belgian shook her head, her blonde locks glinting in the sun.<br>"It's nothing... It's just Roma-" Belgium was interrupted by a loud voice, one I instantly recognized. Romano. I immediately looked up, as the sound sounded as though it was coming from above. The Italian man was standing on the roof of America's house, his curl bobbing. His hand was on his hip, and he was obviously drunk. He was screaming some pretty vulgar language. And as we all know...  
>Drunk Italians = Hell on Earth<p>

"Get the heck down from there, Romano!" Shouting as loud as I could, to make sure it got across. I took a step forward. And that ridiculous Italian drunkard did he stupidest thing.  
>He jumped.<br>Everyone looked up and gasped, I groaned, Belgium squeaked. I rushed forward to catch him, but it was in vain. He hit the ground with a thump. Stupid drunk man.  
>"ooooooohhhhhhhss" were muttered around the nations as they peered over at Romano's crumpled body. I whipped my head toward Belgium, pleading for assistance. The corners of her mouth twitched, and my eyes widened even farther. She wasn't about to-<br>Belgium frowned. She really did it. It struck every viewers heart to see that frown. The words 'frown' and 'Belgium' never existed in the same sentence.  
>The sun got a bit darker, thunder rumbled in the distance, China dropped his panda, and somewhere in the world a puppy died.<br>And Italy opened his eyes.  
>But Bel didn't stop there. She just continued frowning and frowning. And we all soon realized the apocalypse was drawing nearer with every moment that dripped away. Spain rushed forward and grabbed Belgium's arm.<br>"Stop that now, Bel." he pleaded. "It'll be fine, okay? He's fine."  
>Belgium shook her head and turned away from the crowd. She took off running to the woods, leaving everyone to cope with the shock.<br>Germany stood quietly by the door. He murmured, "Did Belgium just... Frown?" The nations rippled in fear, shuddering at the fact. Ukraine ran back into the house, saying something about how she felt sick. A few other countries straggled in behind her.  
>America blinked, and then spoke. He was speaking for everyone. "I can't believe she really did that. For now, we should just let her be. We all need to take time to mull over this... This tragic event."<br>We all nodded in agreement and shuffled away. Spain grabbed Romano and took him to the ER, waving away the concerns.  
>"He's fine, really. At least he wasn't conscious when Bel frowned, huh? I think that was more painful to watch then to fall off a roof."<br>With everyone back to their normal agendas, I knew what I had to do. I raced off toward the woods. It took a while to find Belgium, since it was a relatively big forest. I spotted her standing alone in a clearing, shoulders hunched.  
>"Hey. Belgium. It's me." I over-enunciated my accent so she'd know I wasn't an enemy. She faced me, still frowning. I winced. "Oh, yeah. Hi." Her voice was soft and dry. I thumped her on the back.<br>"Hey, man, cheer up. Nobody likes seeing you like this. Romano will be fine, so there's no more reasons to frown." I grinned at her.  
>Her voice shook with sadness, and I realized she had done a good deal of crying. "That's what you don't get! There's plenty of reasons, don't you see? I started thinking more about it, and there's so much bad stuff in the world." Tears streamed down her face as she listed them off. "Famine, natural disasters, murder, floods..."<br>It was almost too much to bear, but I still grabbed her shoulders and said sternly, "All those things DO exist, Belgium. But just sitting whining about them isn't going to do anything. You have to take action. And you can start by..." My voice got much cheerier as I sang "... Turning that frown upside down~!"  
>Bel giggled and, much to the world's relief, smiled. She held that smile, and then she hugged me. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I feel much better. And... I want to help. I want to help them all."<br>"Then let's go. That'll help everyone."  
>She stared up at me and I ruffled her hair. Hand in hand, we walked back to the party.<p>

The end~

**Author's note:**

**First fanfic~! I really don't know who's supposed to be narrating the story... Some minor character or something. Feel free to fantasize whoever you want**

**PS: I seriously don't know if Bel has frowned before in the series.. In an episode I haven't watched yet... But let's pretend she never frowns and there for starts apocalypses with them. :D **

**Thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
